


His Smile

by margarks



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates the way Gibbs' smile makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smile

Tony hates the way Gibbs' smile makes him feel. Hates the rush of warmth and the shiver of arousal that courses through him each time. What is it about that expression, Tony wonders, that makes him go hot and hard all over? It makes him want everything he knows he can never have.

The amazing thing about Gibbs' smile is that it's never stiff. Tony had always thought it should be, considering how rarely he uses it. But, really, it's the exact opposite. It softens his face and lights up his eyes, and Tony hates how much he yearns for it.

Some days it feels like all he does is race around, doing his best to please Gibbs, to coax that small smile from him, to feel the quiet thrill that comes with it.

At night, when he's all alone, Tony thinks about that smile.

He thinks about it as he strokes himself, as his balls tighten and his dick leaks into the palm of his hand. He closes his eyes and imagines that smile, wonders what it would feel like to have Gibbs' hand on his cock, his mouth on Tony's.

Some nights he pushes two or three fingers inside of himself and groans Gibbs' name, hot and desperate, wishing that it was more than just his own fingers thrusting in and out of him. On those nights, Tony comes so hard that bright lights burst behind his eyelids and his body instantly goes weak.

Some days he can still feel the thrust and burn of his fingers when he goes into the office. He shifts in his seat, forcing the soreness to the forefront as he watches Gibbs across the office, watches the way his eyes scan his computer screen and the corners of his mouth lift or drop depending on his moods.

He tries not to think about the way Gibbs skin would feel against his, or the way his kisses would taste. He tries not to think about anything that would push him over the edge. Instead, he spends those days hiding the erection that pulses between his thighs, spends most of the time talking himself out of going to the mens room to take care of it. He knows from experience that it's only a temporary fix.

Yeah, Tony hates Gibbs' smile. And he hates himself for wanting it so bad.

 

THE END.


End file.
